It'll Take Some Getting Used To
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: One-shot. Post Series 4 finale, so obvious spoilers. Rose/10. Summary inside. Go check it out!


So, because of the Season Finale unsettling me so much I had to write a fic. Here it is, a look at the Doctor and Rose settling in, in alternate! London. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Needless to say I own nothing; it all belongs to RTD, BBC, and Steven Moffat.

It'll Take Some Getting Used To

"Well, this is it." Rose Tyler gestured around the room as the Doctor, or the Doctor 2.0 as she thought of him right now, studied the furniture in the little flat.

"Cozy," he said with that usual smile, but there was tension in the room, they could both feel it but tried to deny it with all of their hearts.

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly and went to put her bag down in her bedroom. They had just returned from a shopping trip with the rest of the Tyler family, mostly for his benefit because of his lack of clothing in that dimension. Peter had been very friendly, and they'd had many things on the Torchwood front to talk about, and the new baby had been absolutely adorable. But for some reason he was having a hard time figuring out how to act around Rose, and she around him.

The Doctor could understand the awkwardness. After all, there were two of him now. And the one that was there didn't have a TARDIS or sonic screwdriver, and said "wizard" and "oy" in a very Donna Noble-ish way. A habit he had just resolved himself to break. He didn't know how he felt about being a copy, but he was sure that he didn't feel bad. He felt as much a timelord as the other Doctor did, just without the two hearts, and a bit less clever, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

Rose reentered the room with a smile, the smile that still took his breath away. A little mischievous, but determined, determined that everything was going to be fine. He was glad that she was starting to get used to this, but that was the same old Rose. The Rose Tyler who'd adapted and interpreted everything from every planet he'd (or the other him) had taken her to, and managed to make each and every one a better place. That was the part of her that was good for him as well. The part that refused to let him go, the reason he was there now.

"You can come all the way in. And shut the door behind you, its freezing." She said with a laugh and a quizzical look. He hadn't even realized that he was still standing in the doorway.

"Want something to eat?" her voice drifted from the kitchen and after depositing his coat on the rack he followed.

"Rose Tyler, you read my mind." He grinned and sat down at the table as she got a box of noodles and a can of spaghetti sauce out of the cabinets.

"Here let me." He bolted up from the chair and tried to remove the box and can from her hands.

"You're going to cook?" Rose asked with a lifted eyebrow. Her heart had started to race when his hand closed around hers, even if he was trying to rest the box of her hand.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give it a shot. Acquiring a new skill is never bad." He shrugged and wrinkled his nose in that way that she thought was absolutely adorable. "Unless you want to help?" he added, because he wasn't quite sure if he'd burn the building down or not.

"Alright, we'll both do it." She said letting him have the box but nudging him in the arm and giggling when he accidentally dropped it.

The tension had started to melt away as they got to cooking, chatting about things; everything and anything really. Stars and galaxies and planets they'd never see again. All their old friends, and the new ones he'd acquired. He told her all about Donna and Martha as they sat down at the table.

Rose reached over and wiped tomato sauce off his cheek and he impulsively grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm, his eyes locked on hers. He noticed her breathing pattern change slightly. The words that were coming out of her mouth, something about Jack, World War II, and bananas, shuddered to a halt. She took the same hand and placed it on his cheek, softly rubbing it over his smooth skin. He turned his head slightly and proceeded to kiss the inside of her wrist. She sighed and closed her eyes as the Doctor took that opportunity to pull her two him and kiss her softly on the forehead, nose, and then lips.

He then closed his eyes and let her sink into him. It was the best feeling; like coming home. After a long, perfect, moment she pulled back a bit, though her fingers were still entwined in his hair and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." She murmured, and strangely her eyes were filling with tears.

"What 'smatter?" he whispered tenderly.

She glanced at the kitchen clock, eyes far away.

"I thought I'd never see you again, and then I did and you got shot by that Dalek, and now you're stuck here and you have to be normal. Except its not you, well it is, I can see that, but….oh, I don't know." A tear spilled over and traced its way over her cheek and down her neck.

The Doctor didn't respond straightaway, he had to gather his thoughts, and prove to her it was still him, just in a more fragile body. He started a trail of kisses just below her eye, following the path of that tear. She took in a shuddering breath when his lips hit her collarbone. He lifted her chin so their eyes met again and on his face was the most serious expression she could fathom. It was even more intense than the one he gave enemies in the middle of a crisis. She knew that face, it was the face he made when he the world was about the come crashing down around their heads, when he was about to fix it all. She was profoundly glad he was making it now. All the hopefulness in her blue eyes, the absolute trust, gave him the strength to draw out the most sincere response.

"Listen, I might grow old, and I might have only one heart, and I might not be the exact same Doctor you remember. But this single heart belongs completely, 100 to you. And yeah, normal life will take some adjusting to; I've never lived in the same place…Well if I didn't have to, for more than a year since Gallifrey. But this, this is my home now. Right here, with you. I've told you all about Martha and Donna, and I love them both in their own way. But I could never have found someone to be happy with, who wasn't you. They both knew that. They both kept their distance, because they could tell; even though I've resigned myself to losing my home world, every other timelord, and so many countless other people, they could tell that I'd never truly get over you. Just like how I'm connected to Donna now, I'm connected to the other Doctor. And I can tell you that, because I'm here, there's a little part of his soul that is now at rest; a part that is no longer having to battle with being alone because he knows that he will always be with you. I will always be with you. That is a promise Rose Tyler."

"There's my Doctor." She whispered back, choked up with happiness. Putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his suit jacket, and feeling his arms encircle her; something she'd missed for so long, Rose Tyler was at peace.

Well that's it, I hope you liked it! Review please!

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


End file.
